Mr. Pip
Boston, Massachusetts, United States, 1998 AARON: Hello, your name is Derek right? DEREK: Yes, who are you? AARON: I'm Aaron. We were in the same class in high school, don't you remember me? DEREK: No sorry I know a lot of people, but not you. AARON: It's okay. No one remembers me, anyway. Aaron walked away. He was sick of all the strange looks he was getting. He felt them judging him. No one could understand that Aaron was different. He was strange, in a way. He prefered to be alone and never liked the company of others. No one knew nor cared what he was doing when he was on his own. At school he had no friends or any kind of relations with anyone. He was however a good student and helped in every way he could. Not even a "thank you" came, from anyone. It was a high school reunion. During the acceptance speech, his name wasn't called. Aaron was devastated. He sneaked out to the bathroom ; he wanted to cry, all those years he has been contributing to the school and he simply was forgotten about. Derek, an old classmate caught him sneak out. He called his friend and asked him to come with him. He told him they were going to have some fun. Aaron was sobbing in the bathroom, and eventually Derek found him. They locked the door and started intimidating him. Within 5 minutes, they had Aaron crying and screaming on the cold, dirty tiled floor. As Derek tried to leave, the door wouldn't moove. He started shouting and his friend tried to calm him down. To no avail however. Aaron was still in fetal position on the floor, silently sobbing. Derek picked Aaron up and started hitting his head on the mirror. Aaron's forehad was now bleeding. The mirror shattered and the door eventually opened. Of all the reasons to bash someone's head on a mirror, this was the stupidest. The door was locked, by Derek himself. Aaron cleaned himslef off at the best of his ability, and stood up. He felt an intense pain coming from his forehead. Aaron had small shards of glass incrusted in his forehead. He had an horrible headache from the shock and had to lie down on a bank. Later that evening, Aaron found a note on the windshield of his car. He suspected it to be a threatening letter from Derek. He began reading. "Hello Aaron, I see you grew up into a "man", of some sorts. You're not exactly what I'd call a "man". But I digress. If you want your problems to be solved, you will come and see me. I will be in your backyard tonight. Unless you want to continue living off of your parent's hard earned money for the rest of that pathetic life of yours. Regards, Mr. Pip" Aaron tossed the message on the floor. What a bad joke. He was sick. Even pieces of paper made fun of him. When he arrived home later, Aaron checked the backyard. Nobody. Of couse there wouldn't be anybody. The next day, Aaron stayed at home in fear of seeing Derek again. He checked his watch. 9:00 pm. Aaron went to bed. He woke up to the noise of glass breaking. He looked at his alarm clock. it was 5:00 am. There seemed to be fog on the ground. Once he was downstairs, Aaron checked the kitchen. Glass fragments everywhere, The window was broken. He ran back up to his room and picked up his baseball bat in his room. He was about to leave the room. in front of the stairway, he met someone. It'' ''seemed to be a man, quite tall. It was wearing a kaki green suit and a black leather vest. It had no facial expression. Actually, in the darkness Aaron couldnt make out any distinct facial features. Just dark eyes and a simple opening where the mouth should be. It just stood there looking at him. Almost studying him. The top half of his head seemed to be a different color than his bottom half. Aaron was frozen in place. He was afraid. No, Aaron was terrified by it. Before Aaron could say a word, or rather scream, he was knocked unconscious by the creature. He woke up what seemed to bê hours later, unaware of his surroundings and in the dark. And with a massive headache. Mr. Pip : Let me introduce myself; My Name is Mr. Pip, pleased to meet you, boy. It took the tape off Aaron's mouth and continued talking. Mr. Pip : Now Aaron, let's get to know each other a bit better, shall we? Aaron screamed : Who are you? where am I? And why can't I move? It sat down in front of Aaron. He continued studying him with his blank expression. After a few seconds he put the tape back on Aaron's mouth and talked again. Mr. Pip : Listen here boy, I am here to ask you some questions. I alone ask questions here. You stay silent until I tell you to talk. Is this too hard for you to understand, Aaron my friend? Mr. Pip : Now then, answer me this. Do you know a youg man called Derek? Aaron noded. Mr. Pip : Good boy! You see it's not hard, is it? Mr. Pip : here's the thing boy, I need you to do something for me. Aaron looked at it with a look of worry. What could it want from him? Mr. Pip : You are going to kill your friend. Well, after what happened in that bathroom, surely you're mad. You hate him, don't you. Aaron had a look of horror on his face. It wanted him to murder Derek. Mr. Pip : You may be asking yourself why. It's a good question actually. Sadly I can't give you an answer. You're not allowed. But if you do it, you'll know. So, do we have a deal, friend? Aaron couldn't even imagine killing a man. He wasn't like that. He violently shook his head side to side. On the other side, Derek did deserve a punishment. No. Not death. He couldn't do it. He wasn't like that. Murder is not the answer. It didn't like his answer. For the next few hours, It tortured Aaron. Not only physically. He gave up. Aaron accepted the creature's offer. He was at the edge. He couldn't take anymore. Aaron did not have a strong will. Mr. Pip : Now, that's better! I knew you had it in you kid. Now I'm going to release you. We have an agreement. If you try anything funny, You can say hello to a life of suffering and death. It was morning. Aaron woke up in the warehouse where he was held prisoner. Mr. Pip looking over him. He felt his cuts and bruises hurt. His mind was shattered and had very little to loose. Aaron had told everyhting he new about Derek. Where he lived, was what Mr. Pip was after. They walked there, Aaron trying to conceal his tortured body with Mr Pip's jacket. They sat, hidden near Derek's house, and waited for him. He finally came. They waited a few hours until nightfall, and all the lights inside were off. Aaron broke in from behind, Mr. Pip following him. He gave Aaron a large bowie knife. This would be the weapon of choice. Aaron snuck into Derek's room, Mr. Pip seemed like he couldn't contain his excitment. Aaron stabbed into the bare chest on the bed. Derek, helpless, tried screaming. Aaron was too fast and he shoved the knife in his forehead. Silencing him forever. Here, on the bed, now lied Derek's bloody and lifeless body. Mr. Pip let out a giggle has he witnessed the work of Aaron. Scarred for life, Aaron sat there, in disbelief. Had he really done it? Had he really killed a man? This man surely was bad, but did he deserve such a death? Aaron barely had the time to gather his thoughts, Mr. Pip's giggle soon transformed into a laugh. A terrifying laugh. Aaron sat there, looking at the creature. Mr. Pip : What's wrong, boy? Aren't you happy? Aren't you relieved? This man has done you wrong, and you have take your revenge. It is what we call justice. A beautiful and marvelous justice. As he shouted those words, the creature's head started breaking. No, more like opening. The top half of his head now lied on the floor, and it's face was replaced with tentacles. long brown and soaked in red liquid. They sprung out and started lifting Derek's corpse up. Aaron was speechless, unable to move, he could do nothing but hear the shattering of bones, the tearing of organs and muscle, the blood falling on the cold floor. Then, silence. A dead silence. The tentacles were gone. The creature had... eaten Derek. It had feasted on his fresh corpse, like it was his hunting prize. Mr. Pip was a hunter. And Aaron had become his weapon. He sat still. Thoughts flying in his head. He did not have much willpower. And so, he was used. Like one uses a tool. Sounds snapped Aaron out of his trance. He looked around, with the bloody knife in his hand. These were deafening sounds. Sirens. These were police sirens. He soon heard a loud bang. The front door was now open. Then the footsteps in the hallway. The the screams of the officer resonated in his ears. He did not move. Not by himself. He was taken into custody. They questioned him. Where's the body? Why did you do it? How did you do it? Who was Derek? Who was he? Aaron wouldn't answer. Not a single word. Tools don't speak, after all. Category:Mental Illness Category:Beings